A New Member
by Ella Lau
Summary: Janice Black thinks she's a normal girl, but she's not. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.
1. Introduction

Janice's PoV

I had a dream. It had no color, absolutely nothing at all. There was a voice, saying to me, "This is urgent. If you are hearing this, go to the orphanage's lockers, and open number 454. The password is 66/77/88. Open it and meet us right now, fellow mutant. I will tell you everything once you come, for you are a special one.

I woke up with a start in the orphanage. My powers just broke out yesterday, and my parents were killed the day before. Then, I was having these strange dreams about a school and now, a bald man.

Oh, how rude! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Janice Black, I'm 16 and still living in an orphanage. I'm a mutant, but no one knows, yet.

I did as I was told, I mean, more people like me? Sign me up! After I went into the locker, or rather the locker sucked me in, I was at the school I was dreaming of, but the one who greeted me wasn't the man with the voice. It was a man with really freaky claws. There was a voice in my mind that said," That's Logan. And by the way, I'm Phoenix." I said to the man, or Logan, " Hi. I'm here to find a British man that sent me a dream. Can you help me?"


	2. First day of school

Professor X's PoV

When I heard talking outside my office, I knew it was Janice coming. I told Logan to get her to my office as quick as possible through my telepathy. I didn't need any effort to know she had Phoenix in her mind, her appearance told me everything.

Janice's PoV

Alright, someone has to warn me that the guy who sent me a dream is entirely bald and is really, REALLY old.

He said to me, " hello, Janice, welcome to my school for gifted youngsters." " So I'm like, gifted now? Not to mention, who's Jean?" Great. Now I'm being nosy again. Being a telepath isn't cool, not to mention my telekinesis, and Phoenix always saying really useless stuff in my mind, my powers suck. Phoenix says it isn't useless, and that it would help me someday. "Now, I know that you are really interested in the teachers and students in my school, but don't poking around their minds. I will know." He tapped his head like he knew everything. They said that needed to show them my powers tommorow at assembly. I decided to do something amusing, like maybe, doing the cup song with multiple cups at the same time. I was right the next morning when I did it in the air with no sound at all.

After the assembly, the Professor told me to meet him in his office. He said, " As I said in the dream I sent you, you are a special one. so I have assigned a tutor for you. You know her very well, I suppose." A flame-haired woman came into the room. She looked familiar, but I didn't make the connection until she spoke," Is this the girl that is hosting Phoenix?" It struck me. She was Phoenix! So that was Jean Grey.


	3. Lessons Starting

**Finally I've got a review! Thanks to NeymarJr for saying this is interesting! Here's the new chapter:**

Jean's PoV

Same powers, same alter ego, she was a lot like me. No wonder the Professor called me to help her. Weird thing is, she's a lot more controlled than I was.

(First lesson in the Danger Room)

"Alright, let's start with controlling your powers, shall we?" I said. "But I don't need to control my powers," she said sending a telekinectic blast towards a dummy, making it disintegrate. "And that's why you need to control your powers. You're supposed to just knock back the dummy, not disintegrate it." Her pride got in the way, just like me before meeting the X-men.

After some training, we sat down to talk for a while. She told me about her family, how her brother got lost before and how her dad was a mutant, but her mum married him despite that, and lastly, how they got killed a few weeks ago. I told her about my life, how I met the X-men and how Scott helped me in my life.

Janice's PoV

Jean's been really nice to me, and she taught me all kinds of tricks for my powers, but something tells me that she's expecting something strange to happen…

( Later that day…)

I was on my bed in me and my roommate, Jubilee's room listening to Taylor Swift's song, 22, when the window suddenly shattered to pieces. Talk about normal for once. It was the one and only: HYDRA.

They killed my parents, now they're trying to kill me? Not a chance. Jubilee flung balls of energy at them, but it didn't seem to work. I flung almost a half of them out the window, but they kept coming. I panicked, so we ran. I bumped into Logan on the way out, and things weren't pretty. I nearly flung his head off, he nearly stabbed me with his claws. All of that didn't happen because the other X-men came and rescued us from the soldiers.

**Well that's not the end, yet. I'll keep updating if I can, and school starts in 2 weeks so I'll be busy with summer homework and all, but chapters will keep coming!**


End file.
